Beginner's Guide
Recommended Heroes As a new player, it is always best to first read up on the recommended Heroes to keep. Here are some recommended units that are generally more accessible to new players, grouped by Class, which can prove useful even in late game: Tanks Ian - One of the starting Heroes, a very viable unit Pros: * Good tanking capabilities, except against water units * Stun as an auto skill (good for arena) * Knock-up as an active skill (good for arena) * Decent fire tanker in every aspect in the game * Easy to awaken Cons: * Does not offer much late game, especially in arena where Turan and Sha’rade are very dominant water units Arthur - One of the tankiest units in the game, if not the tankiest Pros: * Can mitigate a lot of damage * Push skill which can disturb the enemy's actions * Passive that increases max HP and regens each time he is hit * Best Earth wank * Especially good in adventure and King of the Deep Sea: Kraken Raid Cons: * Useless in arena, as you can focus the back line's attackers, and then finish him off last Vincent - A good wank with offensive capabilities. One of the options from the Hero Token you receive from completing the Scenario Mode "The Adventure Begins." Pros: * Decent tanking capabilities * Wide array of debuffs * Good early game water tanker. Trails off late game Cons: * Squishy compared to other tankers * Doesn’t hit hard, even with his passive Bella - A strong fire tank Pros: * Good base stats and passive, making her super tanky * AoE stun and Push in the form of her active skill. Very good in arena * Surprisingly high damage for a tank Cons: * Weak against water Elissia - Mostly used in arena and magic damage inducing raids (water and earth) Pros: * AoE magic shield * Good skillset for tanking Cons: * Lacking against physical damage units * No form of disturb except single target silence Blith - A paladin-type tank with heal and invulnerability Pros: * Decent heal * Good tanking capability due to invulnerability * Very good in raids Cons: * Unimpressive passive * Very little crowd control (CC) Melee Kaho - Squishy, but good damage for a 3-Star water Melee Hero Gangbi - Incredible in arena, decently high damage even when built with HP due to his passive, very good disturb skills, and decent survivability Jenia - Good in raids due to her %HP damage skill Ranger High damage: * Peishan - Can snipe enemy healers without using his active skill * Aaron Good CC: * Evan - Decent to high damage and great CC (crowd control) If you're looking for a 3-Star alternative for a Ranger class, look at Nina or Tallia. Magic All of these units are viable in arena, especially De’har and Turan; their skills are too good for arena. In raids, they’re not that good since they’re burst-oriented and not steady damage dealers. High AoE Damage: * Shaina (early game) * Hwasu * Terenth * Rex Good CC: * Terenth * Rex * Harley * De’har * Turan * Cecile Support Hellen - Straight-forward priest. Heals and shield. Good for Raids and Scenarios Floria - AoE sustained heal with low cooldown, AOE def buff, and hex. Good for raid and adventure, kinda good for arena. Carmen - AoE attack speed booster and energy-increasing passive, really good for autoing raids Alshara - One of the best supports in the game aside from Divana. Can decrease cooldowns, heal, and increase energy acquired. Very good in all aspects of the game Misty - The only full cleanser in the game Honorable Mentions Benechia - On paper her skillset is very good, AoE def break, team atk and crit buff, and AoE atk and crit rate down Veky - A good farmer unit as she has AoE, self-buffing, and decent damage Recommended Heroes courtesy of nemea000. Leveling Up There are a number of ways to gain experience for your Heroes: * Fighting in Scenarios or Raids * Feeding Heroes or Attribute Eggies to the Hero * Investigations